vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Palkia
Regular Palkia= |-|Shiny Palkia= Summary Palkia is a Water/Dragon-type Pokémon and a member of Sinnoh's Creation Trio. The Master of Space, it stabilizes the fabric of reality with its every breath, and its power has led it to be deified by Sinnoh's residents. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-C | Likely 2-B Name: Palkia Origin: Pokémon (Pokémon Diamond and Pearl) Gender: Genderless Age: As old as creation itself Classification: Legendary Pokémon, Spatial Pokémon, the Embodiment of Space Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation, Invulnerability, Flight, Immortality (Type 4), Telekinesis, Status Effect Inducement, Possible Statistics Amplification (Via Ancient Power), Telepathy, Transmutation, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Creation, Void Manipulation, Invisibility, Pocket Universe Creation/Pocket Reality Manipulation (also BFR), Sensing, Omnipresence (Likely 3-D, said to be space that makes up the World), Forcefields, Causality Manipulation, Resurrection, Sealing, Emotion, Willpower, and Knowledge Destruction (Can destroy "spirit", which in the context in the instance it's said, means this), Teleportation, Acausality, Resistance to Void Manipulation and Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Can nullify any form of healing or regeneration with Heal Block (It has been shown to be effective up to Mid-High Regen), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Predates souls. Is both alive and not alive) | Non-Corporeality Attack Potency: At least Multi-Universe level (Palkia and Dialga were creating a new universe and destroying the old one in the process. Stabilizes reality with its breath. Even when weakened by Dialga and having most of its power and focus on him, is still a good amount stronger than Darkrai. The latter is also scared of him) | Likely Multiverse level (Aided in the creation of the multiverse, which contains an untold number of universes. For instance, certain universe's versions of the Hoenn region contain a Reflection Cave. The mirrors in this cave each lead to other universes, each with their own versions of Reflection Cave with more mirrors leading to more universes, and so on. Also directly stated to be a creator of parallel universes in the games) Speed: Immeasurable (Fought Dialga in torn space-time) | Immeasurable, Omnipresent in its own space (Supposedly exists beyond the material universe) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Stated to embody the entirety of their dimension, which exists on a higher plane) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Universal (Was tearing apart space and time through physical blows as consequence of its battle with Palkia, destroying the Universe in the process) | Likely Multiversal Durability: At least Multi-Universe level (Can take and deal hits with Dialga and Giratina) | Likely Multiverse level (Being the embodiment of space, is very difficult to kill) Stamina: Extremely high, likely limitless (Constantly fighting with Dialga and occasionally Giratina since the literal beginning of time) Range: Extended melee range. At least Multi-Universal with attacks and abilities. (Its battle with Dialga could be felt from a different space between dimensions, its battle with Dialga and Giratina was destroying regions from Arceus's dimension) | Extended melee range. Likely Multiversal with attacks and abilities. Standard Equipment: Lustrous Orb (A beautifully glowing orb to be held by Palkia. It boosts the power of Dragon- and Water-type moves when it is held.) Intelligence: Very high, possibly nigh-omniscient Weaknesses: Dragon and Fairy-based attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Spatial Rend: Palkia can launch a pink crescent blade of energy from its forearm, powerful enough to warp space. * Hyper Beam: A powerful energy ball that Palkia can shoot with extreme force as a beam. * Aura Sphere: Palkia can draw from its Aura to fire an energy sphere from its hands. * Protect: Palkia can project a force field. * Spatial Warp: Being the Legendary Pokémon that rules over all of space, Palkia can warp space. Examples include teleporting things across dimensions, repairing the fabric of space in an area, and trapping its opponent in a pocket dimension. Also capable of wiping things from space-time with this ability. Key: Sealed Form | Unsealed Form Respect Threads * Respect Thread (Part 1) * Respect Thread (Part 2) * Respect Thread (Final Part) * Respect The Creation Trio (external) Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Nintendo Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Dragons Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Element Users Category:Hero Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Immortals Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Water Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Information Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Tier 2